Parttime Job
by sweetie12
Summary: Gabriella is excited for her first part-time job. On her first day there, she meets Troy. Will they dislike each other or will there be love?. Better than it sounds. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic, I hope you like it. :) :) **

**Part-time job **

**Chapter 1**

She was excited. Why, because today was the day she was going to start her first part-time job. Gabriella Montez used to hate part-time jobs because she thought they were a waste of time and got in the way of school, but that was until her best friend Taylor McKessie convinced otherwise.

Don't get her wrong but Gabriella loved to read books. It was mostly the reason why she got her job at Chapters, a local bookstore not too far from her house.

Right after her last period class was over, Gabriella hurriedly got to her locker. She was about to leave when Taylor showed up.

"Hey Gabriella, you ready for your first day?" said Taylor as she greeted her.

"Yeah, I guess, but I'm really excited and nervous at the same time" Gabriella said as she looked at her watch.

"Sorry Taylor, I gotta go it's almost 3:30, don't want to be late on my first day" Gabriella added as she grabbed her bag pack.

"Alight, but call me and tell me how it went" Taylor said as both girls exited the school building and went their separate ways.

When Gabriella got to Chapters, her heart started pumping harder as she became even more nervous. When she entered the manger's office, she could have sworn that her heart was about to jump out her chest.

"Hello there, you must be Gabriella Montez, I'm Thomas, the manager, I'll just have Troy, one of our employees here show you around before you start your first day", Thomas said as he smiled at her went back to his office.

"Hi, I'm Troy Bolton," he said to her as he extended his hand towards her. As he was doing so, he gazed into her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gabriella Montez", she replied as she took his hand and looked into his eyes as well, while both smiled at each other.

As both continue to shake hands, they could have sworn they felt sparks.

Troy's POV

"_Wow she has really pretty brown eyes and a lovely smile. Wow, she's really beautiful too" _Troy thought to himself.

Gabriella's POV

"_His eyes are really blue, they look like the ocean. I could look into them forever. And his smile is so cute."_ Gabriella thought to herself.

Regular POV

"So um, Thomas said you're supposed to show me around here before I start," said Gabriella, breaking the somewhat awkward trance.

"Um, y-yeah, r-right this way". As Gabriella and Troy started walking side by side, Troy turned to glance at her. He couldn't stop staring at Gabriella. He almost tripped over a trash can.

"What? Is there something on my face" Gabriella asked in a somewhat panicked tone.

"No no don't worry there isn't anything."

"Is just you're so beautiful"

When Troy heard Gabriella say thanks and blush, he realized he'd said she was beautiful out loud when he meant to say it in his mind. He blushed as well.

"Well I think you're pretty cute" Gabriella complimented him. They both blushed even more.

After Troy showed Gabriella around the bookstore and selling her first book, it was time for a break. Troy approached Gabriella at her book stall.

"So uhh Gabriella, do you want to take a break with me, you know get to know each better." "We can go to the ice cream parlor down the street if you want." Troy suggested, smiling at her and hoping she would go with him.

"Sure, I would love to go" Gabriella replied while smiling at him.

Just as they were about to leave, a girl with blonde hair started running towards them in the store. She too worked at Chapters.

"Troy, Troy, you wanna to go on a break with me, oh, do like my hair I made just for you," the girl said while pulling on Troy's arm, barely acknowledging that Gabriella was there next to Troy.

"Sorry Sharpay, but I'm going with Gabriella, maybe another time. By the way meet Gabriella Montez" Troy said, introducing Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled at Sharpay and extended her hand towards her.

"Whatever, come on Troy, go with her another time, I want you to go with me now!" Sharpay said, rudely rejecting Gabriella's hand and continuing to whine at Troy.

"I said another time, come on Gabriella let's go" Troy said sort of annoyed at how Sharpay acted towards Gabriella. They both left a fuming Sharpay, who started storming off.

"I'm really sorry about what happened back there Gabriella" Troy apologized.

"No its ok, don't worry about", Gabriella said while smiling at him. Troy smiled back at her.

When Troy and Gabriella reached the parlour, they both ordered their ice cream flavours and sat in their seats.

"So, uh how do you like your first day so far, you know apart from the Sharpay incident" Troy asked nervously and wanting to start a conversation.

Gabriella giggled, "It's been awesome, and I even sold a book on my first day", Gabriella said and giggled some more. Troy just smiled and stared intently at her. Troy melted at the sound of her giggles. "_I love her laugh, its adorable, she's pretty cute too_, Troy thought in his mind.

"I like your laugh, its cute" said Troy nervously.

"Thank you" Gabriella replied and giggled.

"So how long have been working at Chapters?"

"Almost a year or so, so what made want to work at a bookstore?" Troy asked her.

"I love to read books so I decided to work at Chapters, to be in an environment surrounded by books. (**I'm sorry if it sounds kind of weird**)

"So Troy, what school do you go to?" Gabriella asked wanting to know him more. "I go to East High which is not so far from here, how about you?"

"I go to West High with my best friend Taylor along with my other friends." "So, ahh what's your relationship with Sharpay, I mean, if you don't mind me asking" Gabriella asked nervously, curious about Troy's relationship with Sharpay.

"Oh, she goes to East High too, and I think she has a huge on me or something because she's always following me around school."

"One time she came into the guy's locker room while I was in there along with the other guys just so she can ask me first to last year's Spring Dance. And let's just say it wasn't a good idea on her part. Troy and Gabriella started laughing.

"So, um, y-you don't have a boyfriend or anything do you?" Troy asked Gabriella while blushing. He was happy to hear her say no.

"No, do you have a girlfriend Troy?" Gabriella asked also blushing

"No, I'm pretty much single" Troy answered

After more chatting and laughter, Troy and Gabriella had gotten closer. Now, it was time for them to head back to work. When they got back, they both sold more books, and soon work was done and it was time to go home.

As Gabriella was reaching for her bag pack, Troy approached her.

"So um, can I walk you home, you know since you said earlier that you don't live far from here and live right close to you?" Troy asked her nervously putting his hand on the back of his neck, a habit of his when he was nervous. _"He such a gentlemen,"_ Gabriella thought.

"Thank you Troy, but you don't have to you know, you have to get home too and I don't want you to be late home. _"She so sweet to care"_ Troy thought

"It's ok Gabriella, I insist, and I don't mind, really." Troy said hoping she'd say yes to he can spend more time with her.

"Ok Troy, if you really want to, let me just grab my bag pack first then we can go.

"Ok, sure," said Troy.

When Gabriella got her bag pack, she and Troy left the bookstore after Troy opened the door for her and no Sharpay incidents occurred. (**He he lol :) **) Troy and Gabriella got to her house and it was time to say bye.

"So uhh I'll see you tomorrow right, I mean at work cause we uh you have work tomorrow". Troy asked nervously putting his hand on the back of his neck again.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Troy," Gabriella said as they both smiled at each other and hugged. (**I know they only met a day, but it's okay :) **). As Gabriella turned to leave, Troy called her name before she entered her house.

"Gabriella wait, um, can I have your number, you know so we can talk?" "Sure" Gabriella answered as they each other their numbers.

"Goodnight Gabriella, I'll see you tomorrow and have a nice evening," Troy said

"Goodnight to you too Troy, and have a nice evening too," said Gabriella as she giggled and entered her house.

Troy sighed happily and started his two minute walk home. He couldn't wait to see her tomorrow.

Gabriella's POV

When Gabriella entered her house she was immediately greeted by her mom. "How was your first day at work honey?"

"It was really awesome, I meet a guy Troy and he was really nice to me," Gabriella replied.

"That's nice honey, why don't you upstairs and change, dinner will be ready soon." Ms Montez said.

"Ok," replied Gabriella as she headed up to her room. She placed her bag pack on her bed and picked up the phone to call Taylor. She dialed Taylor's number and waited for it to ring.

(Gabriella is _Italics_ and Taylor is **Bold**)

"_Hi Taylor", _

"_**Hi Gabriella, how was the first day?" **_

"_It was really great and awesome, Taylor. I met this guy Troy, and he's really cute."_

"**Ohh, tell me more about this Troy"**

"_Ok, well he was really nice to me, he's really nice, funny, has ocean blue eyes and a cute smile. Did you know he walked me home?"_ Gabriella said while giggling.

"**Really, no way? **

"_Yeah, and he took me to this ice cream __parlour__ down the street, and we talked and got to know each other". "You know I think like him Taylor." "I can't wait to see him tomorrow._

Just then Gabriella's mother announced that dinner was ready.

"_Oh Taylor, I gotta go, dinner's ready, but I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?" "See you tomorrow Taylor."_

"**See you tomorrow Gabriella, and tell me what happens tomorrow ok?" **

Gabriella giggled and said "ok Taylor I will, have a good night, bye."

"**Bye Gabriella and you have a good night too."**

Gabriella hung up the phone, finished changing and went downstairs to eat dinner. After, she was pretty tired, so he decided to go to sleep and dream about Troy. Good thing didn't have any homework to do.

Troy's POV

When he got home, he was immediately greeted by his parents and he went upstairs to his room. As he took his shirt off, his cell phone started ringing. He hoped it would be Gabriella calling but was a bit disappointed when it was his best friend Chad.

(Troy is _Italics _and Chad is **Bold)**

"**Hey man what's up" **

"_Hello, my dear best friend Chad"_

"**Ok Troy, you sound way too happy, something happen at work man?"**

"_You could say so, I met this really beautiful girl Gabriella at work, and it was her first day at work."_

"_She's brunette, has pretty brown eyes, a lovely smile, she's sweet, really cute and she has this giggle she does that just makes me melt."_

"**Ok Troy, I think get it man" **

"_I think I really really like her, I'm thinking about asking her to the upcoming Spring Dance"_

"**Dude what about Sharpay, I mean don't you remember what she did last year, she came into the guys' locker room?"**

"**Think what she'll do this year just to get you to go with her."**

"_I'll just tell her I'm going with someone else"_

"**Good luck with that man"**

"_Alright man I gotta go, see you tomorrow, bye"_

"**Bye"**

Troy hung up and went downstairs to eat dinner. Even his parents noticed how happy Troy was acting. After dinner, Troy went back to his room.

He picked his cell phone and debated whether to call Gabriella or not. He decided not to because she was probably sleeping.

Troy decided to go sleep and having sweet dreams of Gabriella.

So what do you guys think? I hoped you like it. :) Chapter 2 is coming up very soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'v been very busy this whole week. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. :)

**Chapter 2**

Troy squinted his eyes as the sunlight lit through his bedroom window. He sat up on his bed, yawned and stretched. As he was getting up from his bed, yesterday's events reached his thoughts and it immediately brought a huge smile on his face. He remembered how he had meet Gabriella at work and couldn't wait to go to work today after school. Troy got out of his bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

When he came out of the shower, he wiped his wet hair with a towel and walked towards his closet to grab something to wear. Putting on a white and blue stripped polo, and a pair of dark jeans, he walked over to the mirror and observed himself with a smile on his face.

"_I can't wait to see you again Gabriella" _Troy thought while looking in the mirror. Not wanting to be late, he grabbed his bag pack and walked out the door after eating breakfast of course.

When he got to school, he saw his friends at their lockers and headed towards them.

"Hey guys how are you today, because I'm feeling great today" Troy said to them with a smile on his face.

"Is it me or does he seem a bit too happy" Troy's friend Zeke said to both Chad and Jason another one of Troy's friends.

"He met a girl at work yesterday he just can't stop thinking about her, right Troy?" Chad said trying to tease Troy as the others laughed, but they stopped when they saw Troy already heading for class.

When they caught up with him they observed that Troy still looked happy as ever. That smile was still on his face.

"Is he ever going to stop smiling so much?" Jason asked. The rest guys just shrugged and followed Troy to class.

Usually, Troy was always bored in his classes especially in science and math, but today was different. All he had on his mind was Gabriella and his excitement to see her, which was what got him through all his classes today.

After Troy received more teasing from his friends that day, it was time for him to heat to work. Something that he'd been looking forward to since the moment he got out of bed. As he started heading for work, Troy found himself to be really nervous as he kept walking towards Chapters.

As he was about near the entrance of the book store, what he saw made his heart a million times faster yet also put a huge smile on his face. He saw Gabriella as she was arriving at Chapters. He quickened his pace towards the door entrance and when Gabriella reached the door entrance as well, he opened the door for her.

"H-hey Gabriella" Troy nervously greeted her while she smiled at him. Troy was sure his heart had completely melted like chocolate at the sight of her beautiful smile.

He blushed and smiled back as they both started heading inside the bookstore.

Gabriella's POV

As she was about to enter the bookstore, she saw Troy hurriedly reach the store's entrance. As got closer to the entrance, her heart started beating faster than it already was. When she got to the door, Troy smiled at her and opened the door for her. Her knees went weak at the sight of his cute smile. She blushed and smiled back at him.

Regular POV

When they got inside they both went to grab their uniforms and went to their bookstalls which were close to each other's. While at his stall, Troy couldn't help but stare at Gabriella while she was working. Whenever he saw her turn to look at him he quickly averts his eyes, blushes and pretends to be looking at something else.

The same applied for Gabriella. She too couldn't stop looking over at Troy. Whenever a customer approached Troy's bookstall, all she did was watch him as he interacted with the customer. When the customer left, Troy would turn to her and would quickly look away and blush.

But all this didn't go unnoticed by a jealous Sharpay whose bookstall was behind Troy's and Gabriella's. She was irritated at how Troy doesn't pay any attention to her at work or at school, but only at Gabriella. She was so annoyed at Gabriella that he wanted to throw one of the books at her.

When it was time for a break, Sharpay was rejected by Troy again seeing as he wanted to go with Gabriella.

"So uh, you want to go get pizza with me?" Troy hopefully asked Gabriella.

"Sure, I'd love to," Gabriella responded. This put a smile on his face.

Troy's POV

While walking down the street, Troy debated with himself if to ask Gabriella to the Spring Dance right then or call her and ask. He decided to ask her right then and there.

"_Boy I hope she says yes. That will make my whole week," Troy said in mind. "I'll be able to hold her hand and dance with her," Troy thought some more as he happily sighed. _

Regular POV

When they reached the pizza shop they ordered their pizzas and when it came they sat at their seats. Troy decided that it was now or never.

"C-can ask yousomething Gabriella?" Troy asked her.

"Sure," Gabriella responded as she smiled at him. "_Is he going to ask what I think he's going to ask?" "I hope it's to ask me out, he seems nervous." Gabriella thought hopefully._

Troy cleared his throat. "Well, I um...I-I was..um..wondering if you..well if you want..to uh..go with me to the Spring D-dance at my school, as a d-date?" he nervously asked her while rubbing the back of his neck. He swore he could feel his cheeks go red and his palms sweating.

Gabriella on the other hand couldn't believe what Troy had asked her. She was so happy that she had to bite her lip to stop her grin from getting any bigger, but at the same time she was shocked.

When Gabriella hadn't said anything yet, Troy assumed that she was going to reject him.

"But if you don't want to go with me then its ok," Troy added sounding extremely hurt and disappointed.

"I'd love to go to the dance with you," Gabriella said with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Troy asked making sure he heard right.

"Yes Troy, I'd love to go with you," Gabriella responded.

Troy had the biggest grin on his face. He felt like doing a happy dance right then and there, but instead loudly exclaimed "Yess," but when he realized what he did he added "I mean uh, cool," which made Gabriella laugh.

When break was over, Troy and Gabriella headed back to work. When work was over, Thomas, the manager asked workers to volunteer to put books on the shelves. Troy only volunteered because Gabriella had volunteered, and plus he wanted to walk with her home again.

The manager left to his office leaving Gabriella and Troy alone. As they were putting books up different shelves, they kept staring at each other again. As a result, Gabriella wasn't paying attention, and was going to fall. Troy saw this and quickly caught her in his arms before she fell.

They both looked in each other's eyes and started to lean in to kiss, but they were interrupted by the manager when he came back from his office. They quickly pulled apart and blushed.

When they finished putting books on the shelves and it was time to leave. Troy walked Gabriella home again as he wanted.

"So when is your school dance Troy?" Gabriella asked Troy as they were walking.

"Next week" Troy answered and smiled at the thought of dancing with Gabriella.

When they got to Gabriella's house, they hugged, said goodbye and Gabriella entered her house.

Troy started walking back to his house while doing happy dances on his way. He still couldn't believe that Gabriella said yes and was going with him to the dance. What he didn't know was that Gabriella saw him doing his happy dance through her window and laughed.

Gabriella's POV

When Gabriella reached her room, she grabbed her phone to call Taylor as promised. (promise in Ch.1)

(Taylor is **Bold** and Gabriella is _Italics_)

"_Hi Taylor", _

"_**Hi Gabriella, you sure sound happy and excited. Something happened between with you and Troy didn't it?" **_

"_Yeah, Troy asked me to his school's Spring Dance next week as a date" Gabriella said and squealed._

"_**No way, we have to go dress shopping this weekend and make sure your hair and make up is perfect for the dance."**_

"_Taylor the dance isn't til next week and you're making plans already" Gabriella said while giggling _

"**I know, but I'm excited for you," **

"_I promised my mom I was going to help with dinner, so I gotta go Taylor, but see you tomorrow"_

"_**Alright, bye Gabriella **_

"_Bye Taylor"_

As Gabriella was going to put her phone down it rang again scaring her a little. She looked at the caller I.D and couldn't believe who was calling her. It was Troy.

(Troy is **Bold** and Gabriella is _Italics_)

"_Hello"_

"_**Hi Gabi"**_

"_Gabi?"_

"_**It's a nickname for you, but if you don't like it th-**_

"_No no I like it its cute"_

Troy and Gabriella chatted with each other for a while about work, school and friends and had shared many laughers before they had to go. **(A/N- sorry I didn't put in their whole conversation, I didn't want to make the chapter too long)**

"_**Goodnight Gabi"**_

"_Goodnight Troy" _

Gabriella put the phone back after hanging up. She couldn't wait to go to the Spring Dance with Troy.

Troy's POV

Troy put his phone back and sat on his bed. He couldn't wait for next week to come so he can dance with Gabriella. Not only was he excited for the dance, but he was planning on asking her something on that day. Something that if she answered yes, would make him the happiest guy ever. **(A/N- and no he's not asking her to marry him lol :) )**

Tune in to Chapter 3 (last chapter) to find out, but I'm sure you can guess. :)


	3. Author's Note

Please read

**Please read **

Sorry everyone I won't be able to update till either Thursday or Friday. I've very busy with school work


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

As the week went by, Troy and Gabriella both became more and more excited as the day of the dance was nearing. Finally, today was the day of the Spring Dance!

Troy's POV

Troy got in his car and drove to school with a smile on his face. Today was the day of the Spring Dance and he couldn't contain himself. He got out of his car and head inside the school towards his locker. While getting his books first period class, he was approached by Sharpay.

"Hey Troy, so you ready for the dance tonight, because I bought this really cute pink dress with sparkles all over, oh I and I got you a suit to match by gorgeous dress," said Sharpay as she used her finger to play with her hair and at the same time touching Troy's arm trying to flirt with him.

You see Sharpay has in her head that she is going to the dance with Troy because they went together last year and were from the popular crowds. But what she doesn't know is that she is about to be rejected.

"It great you got me a suit and everything, but I'm not going to the dance with you Sharpay, but I'm going with someone else," Troy said referring to Gabriella.

"WHAT!! Sharpay yelled.

"NO you're going with ME!" she yelled again.

"Who is she Troy Bolton?" Sharpay yelled at Troy.

"Gabriella, from work, you remember her, she has shinny brunette hair, sweet smile, a cute lau-

"Oh spare me the details, you're going to pay for this Troy," Sharpay said as she storm off down the hallway, people moving out of the way in fear in off being yelled at by the ice queen.

Troy just shrugged and went to his first period class the smile returned on his face.

Later at the end of the day, Troy got into his car and drove home seeing as he didn't have work today. When he got to his room, his cell phone started ringing. He looked at the caller I.D and smiled. It was Gabriella.

(Troy is **Bold** and Gabriella is _Italics_)

"**Hi Gabi" **

"_Hi Troy, _Gabriella said why giggling

"_**What's got you giggling Gabi?"**_

"_You used the nickname again" _

"**Oh, glad you like it GABI" **Troy said laughing

Troy and Gabriella chatted for almost an hour. Troy was to pick her up from her house at 6:30 p.m.

Gabriella's POV

It's now 5:31 and Gabriella was getting ready. Taylor had come over and was helping her with her dress and make up. It was now 6:10 and Gabriella had her hair and make up on. Now all she put on her gorgeous dress. Once she put it on, she admired her self in her mirror. Gabriella looked beyond beautiful.

She was wearing a purple dress **(Dress in Profile)** and a purple heals to match. **(Purple heals also in Profile). **

Her hair was in a low side bun with some hair strands hanging around her face. She was also wearing purple earring studs as well as a purple necklace. **(Both earrings and necklace in Profile). **

Regular POV

Now it was it 6:24 p.m and Taylor had left Gabriella's house. Six minutes later at 6:30 p.m exactly, Gabriella heard the door bell ring while up in her room and heard her mom answer the door.

At the door

Gabriella's mother opened the door to Troy.

"Um… I'm Troy and I'm her for Gabriella.

"Hi Troy, she'll be down in a second" Gabriella's mother said as she let Troy enter the house.

Just as she was about to be called down, Gabriella started coming down the stairs. Troy saw her couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Wow…you look... wow, beautiful," Troy said while smiling at her and taking her hand.

"Thanks Troy, you look really handsome," Gabriella complimented Troy which only made him blush. She smiled at him.

Gabriella said bye to her mom and her and Troy headed for Troy's car. Troy opened the door for Gabriella. In return she thanked him.

Troy got into the drivers side and drove to his school. When they reached Troy's school and parked, Troy got out of the car and jogged to Gabriella's side of the car and opened the door for her.

Troy took Gabriella's hand and they both headed inside the school and to the gym where the dance was being held. When they reached inside the gym, it was decorated very nicely with balloons and ribbons.

Troy looked to Gabriella and smiled.

"May I have this dance" Troy asked Gabriella extending his hand towards her.

"Why of course you may" Gabriella said and toke Troy's hand and started to dance to the slow song along with the others students who were dancing in the gym with their dates. Just when the song was about to be done both Troy and Gabriella were approached by Sharpay who didn't like the scene in front of (Troy dancing with Gabriella and not her).

"Um… hi Sharpay can help you?" Troy asked her.

"You're supposed to be dancing with me Troy, why are you dancing with whatever her name is?" Sharpay said rudely referring to Gabriella.

"Her _name_ is Gabriella and she's my date," said Troy to Sharpay.

"You're supposed to be my date, MINE!"

"Sorry Sharpay but I think I already stated that Gabriella was my date, so if you don't mind, I believe I was in the middle of dancing with her," Troy said as Sharpay stormed off angrier than ever.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean for her to interrupt," Troy while turning back to look at Gabriella.

"That's ok let's just enjoy the dance," Gabriella said to Troy smiled at him. Troy smiled back and out his arms around her waist while she around his neck. Troy whispered in Gabriella's ear "you look beautiful tonight". Gabriella giggled, which caused Troy's heart to skip beat.

You see Troy was planning in asking Gabriella a question. He wanted to ask her privately away from the music.

"Um Gabriella, can I ask something, somewhere more private?" Troy asked Gabriella

"Sure," Gabriella answered. Troy took Gabriella to the rooftop.

"Oh my gosh Troy it beautiful here" Gabriella said, amazed by how beautiful of the rooftop looked.

"So Troy what do you have to ask me?" Gabriella asked Troy.

"I… Uh… you see I…I…ok Gabriella I really really like you," Troy bolted out of extreme nervousness.

"I've liked you since I first saw you on your first day at work… and I think you're really beautiful. You have a cute laugh and a lovely smile that makes my heart skip a beat, and I guess what I'm trying to ask you is that will…will you be my… girlfriend?"

Gabriella was shocked but at the same time extremely happy inside.

When Gabriella didn't respond yet, Troy thought she would reject him and looked really hurt and disappointed.

"Gabriella, I sorry I… its ok if you don't like m-

"Troy, I really like you too, Gabriella said

"Y-you really do?

"Yeah, and I'd love be your girlfriend, I'm sorry I didn't respo-"

Before Gabriella could finish, Troy kissed Gabriella, who was surprised at first but responded and kissed him back. They both pulled away from each other, looked in each other's eyes and smiled. They both leaned in and kissed again. They pulled from each other and Troy took her hand and intertwined it with hers as they headed back to the gym.

When they reached the gym, Sharpay saw them holding hands and decided to approach them again. She really didn't believe that Troy want to choose Gabriella over her, the popular one.

When she reached them, Troy and Gabriella were dancing again.

"Troy, why were you holding hands with whatever her name is? Sharpay asked Troy, rudely referring to Gabriella again.

"What do want Sharpay, and is it wrong to be holding hands with my girlfriend?" Troy asked Sharpay.

"WHAT!! Your girlfriend? Sharpay said getting angry.

Yes, and if you don't mind, I would really dance with my girlfriend, so why don't you go and leave us alone.

Sharpay stormed off angrier than she has ever been. She couldn't believe Troy would pick Gabriella over her. She was too angry to see the punch that someone had accidentally spilt over the floor.

Sharpay tripped and fell to the floor every laughing.

"MY DRESS ….UHHHHHH, she said angrily and stormed out of the gym, never been humiliated ever in her life.

Troy and Gabriella laughed and looked at each other and smiled. They both looked in each other's eyes and slowly leaned in, sharing their third kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend.

**THE END :)**

Thanks to those who read my first fanfiction, I really appreciate it. It was really fun to write.


End file.
